Talk:Pegasus Seiya/@comment-26067144-20150927182553/@comment-26067144-20150929015326
This has been discussed before... (Wonderful.) Creation takes more power than destruction...since he sustained it too it's just even more impressive. (I know that, but Hades still has no destructive feats. Elyseum died because Hades died, not because he destroyed it.) Thanatos' target wasn't the earth, it was Seika. (And yet, those 6 weakling saints managed to tank an "Universal" or "Multi-galaxy" scaled attack. Hades wants to rule, not to destroy. (Fair enough, at least it does prove he is not omnipotent or anything.) The Wailing Wall could only be destroyed by sunlight, nothing else. The only way to harness the sun's light way down in the Underworld was to sacrifice themselves to release the light of the sun stored within the Gold Cloths. (It took all their "Galaxy exploting" cosmo to replicate our little, insignificant, yellow sun. Also, they all died from that blast, making their maxinum durability Solar Light at best.) So what? (People claim he was as strong as a Gold Saint on the 12 houses arc, and even in the other arcs, he didnt defeat any gold saint. ever.) So what? Thanatos was still multi-galaxy at least. (People claim he is powerful because he fought or defeated multiple non-canon gods, like Lucifer or Apollo, i just wanted to get that out of the way.) (No. He has no Multi-galaxy feats. He has the ability to attack people across dimentions, sure. But those attacks are so weak in comparison, they FAILED to kill Seika.) Your point? (Some people here has told me that he can resist Godly attacks because they only watched the anime.) AE's attack is focused onto a single point. All SS attacks are, only destroying a roof is huge considering all the effort that went to containing the thing. (No. If we use real life calculations and not Kurumada Land´s, we know the Athena Exclamation would have destroyed the planet EVEN IF it was on an atomic scale. (Which is highly contradicted on it´s representation on the manga, as a big mass of energy. Also, by the heat of an "Galaxian Explotion" /The ONLY reason people claim it is what it´s name implies is the name itself. / alone, the planet would have dissapeared. EVEN IF it was on an atomic score. We've already seen databook entries, and whole scans of Saga doing just that. (There are no scans in the original manga series of Saga busting anything, Episode G is not canon. /Name a page if you wish so, i have the entire manga series here, as shown in the previous comment./ No it's not, that's exactly what Atomic Destruction would do. (Objection. If that was true, all attacks would have cause collateral damage.) Shura wasn't aiming to cut off Shiryu's leg, he was aiming to rip off the cloth and previously cut the shield in two near effortlessly. He also casually opens up near bottomless rifts in the ground with a single swipe. (Exept Excalibur was told as an blade that can cut everything. Even if it was not intended. /There are no more examples on this in the original manga, IF we use Lost Canvas, El Cid cut himself even WHEN he realized what was about to happen.) Seiya achieved light speed with 7th sense. Saga even said he'd reached light speed when they fought. (Exept Seiya himself has claimed he needed the Gold Cloth to fight at light speed, but even if, he has no further velocity feats) /Yeah, Yeah, the whole Elyseum Hyperdimention thingy. It is not a valid/precise feat sincce it does not say the time they took to get to Elyseum (Soul of Gold, while not canon, it does state it was around a couple of weeks.) nor the number of "Galaxies" they had to go thru. Even if it was a MFTL+ feat, it is travel speed, not fighting speed.) So what? He still managed to crack Hades' Kamui (Universal+ durability). (There is no mention of that. Like i said before, Hades was a support, not an representation of the hyperdimention itself.) So? (Do not claim he " Is a skilled fighter and has battled for MANY years") No it wasn't, they specifically mentioned billions... (In what version, because the Japanese version stated uncountable and the Spanish version stated billions.) Okay...does character growth mean nothing to you? (People have told me they think Seiya actually did something aside from rising the shield on the whole 12 houses arc, also, they do not realize Seiya did not fight nor beat any major villian on the entire series.) We're not wanking. (Yes, you are. He is featless. Seiya is powerful, i have been a St. Seiya fan from when i was a kid, but seeing a character that has no bussiness having an universal DC being wanked this bad feels really bad. Even if you scale his powers, he has no Destructive feats. If he destroyed a moon early on the series, i would have no trouble with him being an Multi-planet buster later.)